To Do No Harm
by 4sweetdreams
Summary: The team pulls together to support Ducky as he tries to help a friend. They find that some puzzles are not easily solved and some people can never truly be whole again.
1. Chapter 1

**Do No Harm**

Gibbs and his team pull together to support Ducky when his friend is in distress. They find, however, that some puzzles are difficult and some things can never be made whole again.

**Disclosure**: NCIS and characters are owned by DBP/CBS/Paramount. I'm only borrowing them for a bit so please don't sue (a big waste of my time and yours)

**Author's Note**: An important subject matter, but not the easiest to read… or to write. Statistics show that 1 in every 3 women will be sexually assaulted in their lifetime. **ONE IN THREE.** I find that pathetic! Reviews are always appreciated.

**Chapter 1: Ghosts of the Past**

"Ethical knowledge is reflected in our decision to ignore a comment or attend to it. What we choose to say; what we choose not to say. When is the time to keep information entrusted to us to ourselves or when should we reveal it? Is there ever an appropriate time to breach a trust? As physicians, it is our ethical obligation to find the answers to those questions. Answers that will serve us well. Thank you."

The speaker backed away from the podium, dipping her head slightly to acknowledge the rush of applause that came from her audience that filled the hospital auditorium. Her green eyes scanned the crowd for a moment. A blush rose to her cheeks when she found the warm and smiling blue eyes that she had been seeking. She tilted her head to the left, an invitation for him to join her backstage. He acknowledged it with a wink.

"Going home, Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy's voice cut through the applause.

"No, Mr. Palmer. I have made other arrangements. Please, do go on without me. I trust that I will see you first thing in the morning"

"Yes, Doctor"

He watched as his assistant disappeared into the crowd. The ME made his way through the shifting bodies and towards the steps leading to the stage.

She was waiting.

"Ducky!" She threw herself into his arms in a tight embrace "You're here! I was hoping you could make it!"

"I really must introduce you to Abigail" Ducky said, gently extracting him from the embrace which reminded him of his favorite forensic Goth. "I do believe you two will find you have things in common. How are you, my dear?"

Dr. Lauren Murray looped her arm through Ducky's and began walking with him toward the exit. She acknowledged well-wishers as they passed by.

"I'm fine, Ducky. Life is busy, but this is my last lecture for the season. I'm so glad that you were able make it!"

"I would not have missed it. You were brilliant!"

"Only you would call the mundane ramblings of medical ethics 'brilliant'" She rolled her eyes.

He stopped, pulling back slightly to evaluate the woman at his side. Lauren Murray was a beautiful woman—who tried very hard to hide it. She wore little makeup, her blonde hair was pulled into a no nonsense pony tail. She wore clothes too loose, hiding any feminine curves. She had been one of his brightest students during his brief tenure at St. Andrews. He had watched her career rise and they had kept in touch over the years. He had reasoned that the difference in their ages made it unlikely that she would ever see him as anything more than a mentor. In all honesty, the thought of romance had crossed his mind, but he had never pursued that avenue. Their history was an added complication to that particular puzzle. She trusted him and he contented himself with that.

She smiled at him, "What is it, Ducky?"

"You" He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Were brilliant."

"Then you," she tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "owe me dinner! I just need to stop and pick up my briefcase" She gave him a wink, and opened the door marked "Speaker".

"No!" Her rapid intake of breath caught Ducky's attention.

"What is it?" He moved to her side and looked at the interior of the small room. The remnants of what looked like at least three dozen roses littered the sofa, chair and floor. Glass fragments from what he could only assume where the vases that once held them glittered along with the water in the light.

"I'm calling Security"

Her firm grip on his arm made him pause. "Please don't, Dr. Mallard. It's okay. Let's just go" She turned and looked at him with a guarded expression in her green eyes. _A look the ME had seen before_. His hand at her wrist noted the increase in her pulse. She turned her eyes from the room and swallowed hard, concentrating on controlling her breathing.

"Lauren, my dear. I really do think it best-"

"Ducky, please don't go there right now."

He read the tension in her body and the way her voice quivered as she made her request.

"Okay. I am taking you out of here"

He placed an arm firmly around her waist as they made their way toward his Morgan.

"Lauren!" A male voice called to them across the parking lot. "Wait!"

She glanced up quickly and then slid into his car once he opened the door, "Ducky! Let's go _please_." The pause added more emphasis to the next word, "**Now**"

Ducky moved quickly around to the driver's seat. He started the car and drove away; making a mental note of the man in his rearview mirror—tall, thin, and standing in the parking lot loosely holding a bouquet of roses.

* * *

Silence had never been Dr. Donald Mallard's forte. They had been driving for ten minutes and it was starting to worry him that she had not spoken a word since leaving the parking lot.

"Perhaps it would help if you told me who that young man was?" he began gently, "Did he have anything to do with-"

"You're asking for an explanation?"

"I learned a long time ago that there are instances when it is best to wait for such things instead of asking for them. Especially when it involves you." He dipped his head and caught her eyes briefly before focusing his attention back on the road. "Tonight I think an explanation is warranted, but I'll not push, my dear"

"Same old Ducky" She sighed. "It's a long story"

"You should know by now that is my favorite type"

"Then I should begin with, 'This reminds me of the time…"

He chuckled softly, "You do know me well" Ducky saw his guest clenching and unclenching her fists. She opened her mouth as if to speak and then thought better of it.

"Dr. Mallard, I'm suddenly very tired. Would you mind if I took a rain check on dinner?"

"Fine" He changed lanes and took the proper exit for her apartment. He knew that with this particular woman silence spoke volumes. In the space of a half hour, she had gone from bubbly to withdrawn. _Not a good indication._

He pulled up in front of her apartment and turned off the car. He placed a gentle hand on her forearm to hold her a moment longer.

"Lauren, I know I said that I wouldn't push, but your reaction to all of this has me a bit puzzled. Are you sure you don't want to tell me what—or who- is troubling you?"

Her hand went to open the door. She turned, and placed a warm kiss on his cheek. "I want to, but I can't. At least not tonight, okay? I'll call you tomorrow."

She slid out of the car and shut the door. She leaned through the open window. "Hey, Ducky?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Thanks for remembering not to push"

He watched as she walked the short path from his car to her door, waiting until she was safely inside and he saw a light come on.

He sighed deeply, wondering if he should go to her door and make sure she was okay. If it were any other woman he would do just that. _But not with this one—it would be the very action to drive her away._ He made a mental note to call her in the morning.

"All will be sorted out in the morning light" he spoke into the empty car. He pulled away, hoping that would be the case.

* * *

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2: Wounds and Nightmares

**Do No Harm**: Chapter 2**: Wounds and Nightmares**

**Disclaimer**: Simply my imagination with a few characters from NCIS thrown in the mix.

**Authors Note**: As stated before, not the easiest subject matter to write- or read. If you're having issues, maybe this story is NOT for you. I would encourage you to check out a website: .org. It's been a blessing to me!

* * *

Safely inside her apartment, Lauren let the tears that she had been holding in finally fall. Her mind could not block the sight of the room—broken glass and rose petals. Classic Cezanne roses –creamy white with dark pink tips. Her favorite._ How could someone take something meant to be so beautiful and destroy it?_ She slid down the wall, her head in her hands. She wished she could block the memory, but she knew it would come.

"_I'll find you" The words, slurred by alcohol, were still menacing. _

_The small girl huddled in the corner of the storage shed, wishing her body could become invisible. Knowing what would happen if he did find her. "Please God. Please make him go away" How many times had she prayed that prayer? How many times had God **not** intervened on her behalf? But she still prayed._

_She heard the crash of boxes as the fell to the floor, cringing at the sound of breaking glass. _

_A moment later, she felt his presence in the darkness. He smelled of old sweat, cigarettes, and stale whiskey. His firm hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her toward him._

"_Never run little rabbit. I'll always find you"_

_She always willed her body to go numb at this point. If she thought hard, she could imagine that she was somewhere other than this dark shed. And that what she was experiencing was not happening. _

She mentally shook herself from the flashback. She hadn't had one of those in a while. Not one that vivid. _Pull yourself together, Murray! You're a grown woman_.

She stood on unsteady legs and made her way into the kitchen, opening the cabinet to pull out a bottle of bourbon. She knew it would take only a little to settle her nerves. She took a swallow of the amber liquid - the burn in her throat competing with the pain in her heart. _Work! Her panacea when all else failed._ She just needed her briefcase. She would type a bit on her book and then let the bourbon drive away bad dreams. She opened the case and swore:

_Damn! Empty. She had left the laptop at the hospital_.

She had no desire to leave the security of her apartment, but she needed what was inside the computer if she were to complete the latest chapter of her manuscript.

_Don't be such a coward. It was a hospital—her hospital. There were always plenty of people around. She could even ask a security guard to go with her. The trip would take less than twenty minutes. Then she could come back. Back to where she felt safe._ Leaving the bottle of bourbon on the counter, she picked up her keys. The trip wouldn't take long at all.

* * *

"Talk to me, Duck. What do you have?" Jethro's voice preceded his entry into autopsy.

"A very dead Marine and a splitting headache" Ducky growled.

"Problem, Doctor?"

"Sorry, Jethro. I'm not myself this morning. I don't have anything for you just yet. You might check with Abigail. Perhaps she has something on the toxicology report that may be of interest"

Gibbs took a slow drink from his coffee cup and watched the ME. He shot a look at Palmer, but the younger man just shrugged his shoulders. The telephone rang and Ducky cast a brief glance over his shoulder.

"Mr. Palmer, if you would, please?" He lifted his bloody gloves and indicated that his assistant should answer the phone.

"Autopsy. This is Jimmy Palmer, may I help you?"

They watched Jimmy as he took the call. He slowly looked up at Dr. Mallard.

"Yes, Ma'am. I will tell him. I'm sure he will be there as soon as possible. I understand."

"Out with it, Mr. Palmer. Was that Mother's sitter again?"

Jimmy visibly swallowed before speaking, "No, it was the emergency room at George Washington. It's about Dr. Murray."

Ducky dropped the scalpel into the open chest of the dead Marine. "Good Lord, man! Is she alright?"

Gibbs took a step closer, not liking the look on Ducky's face.

"She's fine, Doctor Mallard. I mean, she's not fine. She's been – well, she's been hurt"

"Hurt?" Gibbs voice was laced with irritation.

"Yes, Sir—uh, Agent Gibbs" Jimmy looked down and then spoke, "Dr. Murray was assaulted early this morning"

* * *

Gibbs followed his friend into the ER, flashing a badge at the security guard. Ducky stopped at the desk. "I am Dr. Donald Mallard. I need the status on Dr. Lauren Murray and to speak with the physician treating her immediately"

"Yes, Sir. That will be Dr. Pace. I'll page him now" The woman picked up the telephone.

"Who is she, Duck?" Gibbs voice gentled; noting Ducky's worried expression.

"An old friend. A colleague, Jethro."

"Dr. Mallard?" A tall African-American physician made his way towards the men.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Mallard. This is my associate, Special Agent-"

"Gibbs" Jethro finished for him, flashing his badge "NCIS"

"How is she?"

Dr. Pace chose his words carefully before speaking. "I'm sorry. She's listed as a civilian so I didn't realize this was an NCIS case"

"I'm making it one. Is there a problem with that?" Gibbs voice was firm.

"No, Sir. Anonymous 9-1-1 call. Local LEO's said door was busted in. Medics found her incoherent and bleeding inside her apartment. It was fairly obvious that she had been attacked. The University had Dr. Mallard listed as her emergency contact"

"Any idea what happened?" Gibbs proceeded with the questions while watching his ME closely. Ducky had shut his eyes as if willing the news to be less traumatic.

"She took one hell of a beating. She's awake, but refusing to talk. Metro SVU was here, but she didn't say a word about what happened. Not sure if it's the shock or something else."

"So they confirmed there was also a sexual assault?" Ducky hated to ask but knew that much hinged on the man's answer.

"Rape kit came back positive; extensive trauma to her vaginal area. No semen or fluids. Whoever it was must have used a condom. We had to sedate her heavily just to do to do the exam. No internal damage, but she had some third degree vaginal tearing that required suturing. I'm sorry that I can't tell you more."

"Can I see her?" The Scotchman's voice was strained.

"Sure. Just don't expect too much. She's awake, but she's not willingly letting anyone get physically close to her"

The doctor led them to a room with a closed door. "Let me know if I can do anything to help. I've called for a psych consult, but doubt they will get much out of her at this point."

They opened the door silently. The woman sat on the bed. The vivid bruises that peeked through the gaps where the hospital gown had become unwrapped starkly contrasted with the paleness of her skin. Blonde hair drooped around her face as she slowly rocked herself back and forth.

"Lauren?" Ducky's voice called to her softly.

The rocking stopped. She drew her knees and blankets in a protective movement up to her chest, moaning softly at the pain it caused her to do so. She made no verbal effort to acknowledge their presence. The rocking resumed.

Gibbs started to move forward, but Ducky stopped him. "Jethro. I appreciate you being here. I don't think she will want anyone but me in the room with her."

"She's been attacked, Duck. I need some answers if I'm going to nail the bastard that did it"

"It's not a NCIS case"

"If she's with you, I'm making it one. I doubt Jenny would disagree"

Ducky nodded his head. "I would appreciate that" He placed a gentle hand on Jethro's chest. "Wait here".

He cautiously approached the bed, not wanting to believe that the beaten shell of a woman in front of him was the same woman he had spoken with less than twelve hours earlier.

"Lauren, my dear. Look at me"

She lifted her head. Dull green eyes looked first at Ducky then at Gibbs. The eyes were hollow-expressionless. She fixed her gaze on Ducky a moment longer before dropping her head. The rocking resumed.

Ducky pushed Jethro gently into the hall and closed the door.

"It is as I feared. I am hoping she can pull through it _this_ time"

"_This_ time, Duck?" Jethro's voice was shaky. Beaten women or children tended to get to him in a way no other violence did.

"I've seen her like this once before. Scotland. 1990."

"Same injuries?"

"The very same. Although, it looks as if he spared her face this time. Small mercy."

"What happened back then?"

"She was attacked. She got through it". He turned to look out the large windows overlooking the parking lot. He knew he was being vague, but he was conflicted about just how much he could reveal about her past. _He had made a promise_.

"How in the hell do you _'get thorough'_ that?"

Ducky thought back at the woman on the bed. "The same way we all get through loss or damage. We just go on. In her own way, she did. This time, I'm not so confident. She said it was over"

"Wait!" Gibbs gripped the shoulder of his old friend. "You know who did this?"

"No, but I'll warrant that she does. Not that she will be likely to tell anyone" He eyed Gibbs, "Not even you"

'Why do you say that?"

"Because she never did. Not even eighteen years ago."

* * *

To Be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets from the Past

**Do No Harm: Chapter 3: Secrets from the Past**

**Disclaimer: **No infringement intended. I would like to see Gibbs kick someone's ass!

**Authors Note**: I don't know why it keeps deleting the web reference. Grrr! Google "Joyful Heart Foundation"

* * *

Lauren had lifted her head the second time she heard her name called. Her mind registered at least one of the men at the door.

_Ducky. Ducky was here. It would be okay now. Okay._

She did not like the effect of the medication_. _It made her weak_—weakness equaled vulnerability. _She did not know the man with the silver hair, but something about his eyes told her that he was not there to harm her._ It would be okay now._ She found the rocking motion comforting. Her body was hurting in places that she had forgotten it was possible to hurt. But that was not important. Nothing mattered anymore.

_Imagine you are anywhere but here. It will be okay. Make yourself forget._

* * *

Gibbs paced in the hall for five minutes. He pulled out his cell phone, desperate to do something.

"DiNozzo! Need an address on Dr. Lauren Murray. In D.C. Assault. Take Ziva. Get McGee working on telephone records" He relayed the cell number Ducky had given him. "We're going to need everything from the past two weeks. You talk to the LEO's and the neighbors. Find out what they know. I'll meet you there in twenty."

His phone flipped shut as Ducky stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"I've got the team headed to her apartment. We'll start from there. She talking?"

Ducky pulled off his glasses and wiped away the moisture from his eyes. "No. She's not. Of course, that's not usual in these cases."

"Gonna tell me about what happened in Scotland?" He followed his friend to a quiet corner with two unoccupied chairs.

"I made her a promise never to speak of what happened. In light of her condition, I fear I will have to break that promise. It's not a nice story, Jethro."

"They never are, Ducky."

"Before joining NCIS, I took a brief hiatus at St. Andrews teaching a course on forensic medicine. Lauren was a fourth year student. Very bright girl. A bit shy, but quite enchanting once you got her to open up. She grew up in the States. Michigan, I believe it was. She was at St. Andrews on scholarship from a rather prestigious foundation.

If memory serves me, it happened right after the students returned from their winter holiday. I had gone into my office early that morning. I heard a low sound coming from the adjacent classroom. I found her- broken and bleeding amongst the mess of glass, rose petels and storage crates. She was nearly catatonic. It was obvious that she had been abused. I never knew how badly until she was taken to hospital. After they had examined her, I was the only one she would allow in the room. I stayed with her for three days until she came out of it. A classic example of one waking from a mental fugue. The rocking stopped, she got up and washed and dressed. Bluntly told me that she was ready to go back to University."

"And the assault? You said it was the same"

"According to the treating physician, it was."

"And what did she say about her attacker?"

'Therein lies the problem, Jethro. She refused to speak of it at all. Acted as if nothing had happened. When the authorities came, she brushed them off. 'An accident', she said."

"An accident?"

"I'm not saying that they believed her. There was scarce evidence and without her cooperation, the case went cold. Her physical injuries healed with time. She became engaged in her studies as before. I would catch her sometimes, looking out the window with an expression of something unfathomable in her eyes. I tried to get her to speak to a colleague of mine. A psychologist. She refused.

A few weeks later, I found her in my office. She was standing there, smiling. An exquisite bouquet of Cezanne roses on her arm. For me, she said. To thank me. She firmly told me that it would be best if I would forget that it ever happened. She had forgotten it." It was taken care of-it was over". She made me promise not to speak of it.

At the end of term, she transferred back to the States. Mt. Sinai in New York, if I'm not mistaken. She graduated top of her class. She would call on occasion; we began to have dinner whenever she is in D.C—frequently over the years. She went on to teach and for the past three years she's been at GW. She also has been doing guest lecturers in various medical schools around the country. When she's not traveling, she has an apartment in Georgetown" He sighed. The memories were taxing. "We've never spoken of those few days. She truly seemed to have put the horrible incident behind her. And now this"

"She have any family we should contact?"

"No. Parents are both dead. There was a guardian, but that was only until she became of age. I believe she had a sister, but the poor girl passed away years ago. I guess I'm the closest thing to family that she has."

"Ever closer than that?"

"She was my student, Jethro! I would think that you would know my character better than to make such an inquiry!"

"Had to ask, Duck. She hasn't been a student for a while. Married? Boyfriend?"

Ducky considered this for a moment before speaking, "She never married. No boyfriend—at least none that I am aware of. She didn't exactly let anyone get too personal, if you know what I mean."

"Palmer said you went to her lecture last night"

"Yes. Medical ethics. For a reserved girl, she's quite the public speaker. Put her in a teaching situation, and she's all charm and grace."

"And when she's not teaching?"

"Lonely, Jethro. A workaholic—not unlike some _other _people I know. She can be feisty and opinionated, but few see that side of her. If asked, she would describe herself as a bit of an 'odd duck'. Not that I ever saw that as a problem" Ducky's lips curved into a small smile.

"What made you think she knew who did this to her back then?"

"You rely on your 'gut' and it serves you well. I believe that explanation would work for me in this matter. I can't explain it, but I knew"

"You see her after the lecture last night?"

"Why, yes! The hospital last night! I can't believe I just now am remembering! The speakers' room was covered in broken and twisted rose petals. It was quite unnerving. She insisted that we leave. There was a man who tried to catch us in the parking lot. Good Lord, I believe he was holding roses!"

"You get a look at him?"

"Not really. It was dark, Jethro! She was upset! Six foot, maybe. Thin. Dark hair"

"Not much to go on. I assume you'll be here for a while?"

"Yes. I can't leave her like this. I'll have to arrange sitters for Mother"

"I'll get with the team. Fill you in on what I find"

"Thank you."

Both men stood, "Jethro?" If you find the bastard that did this, I'd like a piece of him and I don't mind if_ I get _that pleasure in Autopsy"

"I'll keep that in mind, Duck".

_ He understood perfectly_.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Puzzling Pieces

**Do No Harm: Chapter 4: Puzzle Pieces**

**Disclaimer: Standard—don't but wish I did. **

* * *

"Did the Boss man say what exactly we were looking for? Or why NCIS got this case? Should have let Metro keep it." Tony surveyed the small apartment. With the exception of the splintered wood near the deadbolt and a few blood stains on the carpet near his shoes, it looked too neat for a typical crime scene.

"He did not say much, Tony. Just that this Dr. Murray was attacked. I am sure we will know more when he arrives."

Ziva continued to take pictures of the apartment.

"Well, I've sketched what I could. Bagged and tagged a few things." He ran a gloved hand along the ornate wooden mantel over the fireplace. "Bit of a neat freak. No dust.

He turned his head sideways to glance at the bookshelf. "She sure likes to read" He looked at the filled bookcases on either side of the fireplace. "Definitely the bookworm type Probie would date" He started to read some of the titles aloud, "Theory of Quantum Physics", "The Complete Works of William Shakespeare", "Charles Dickens: The Complete Works", "Forensic Medicine: The New Millennium"-

"I guess McGee was wrong, DiNozzo" Gibbs voice as he entered the doorway stopped him from continuing.

"How's that, Boss?"

"You can read" Ziva replied with a smirk.

Tony waited until Gibbs back was turned before sticking his tongue out at the Israeli.

"Why don't you two stop behaving like children and tell me what we have"

"Eyes in the back of his head, Ziva. I told you!" Tony mouthed to her.

Ziva handed Gibbs seven evidence bags, explaining as he held each one up for inspection.

"She is very organized, Gibbs. Nothing appears out of place. No computer, but she could have used a laptop. If she did, we did not find it here. Fresh sheets on the bed, room vacuumed. Possibly post-attack, but I do not think that is likely. The woman was found in the foyer. According to the local police, that is where the attack took place. They secured the area and held it until we arrived. They said the Director had called their C.O. and told them to hand it over to NCIS. We have samples from the carpet where she was found and they were sent to the lab to evaluate for hair, fibers and fluids. I have prints from the wood fragments from the door for Abby. A toothpick found under the sofa, one coffee cup in the sink, rinsed but not washed. One set of car keys, a small bottle of bourbon, and this"

She handed Gibbs the seventh evidence bag. "A single rose that was found on the floor."

"Think it's some kind of creepy calling card?" Tony piped up, "A psycho Romeo and Juliet kind of theme?"

"A Cezanne rose" Gibbs studied it carefully.

"Wow, Boss. Never pegged you for a flower guy. Of course, with all of those wives, I'm sure you've bought lots of flowers"

"DiNozzo!"

Tony smacked the back of his own head, "Shutting up now, Boss"

"What else do we have?" His irritation with his senior agent was evident in his tone.

"Not much. To be honest, it didn't look like anyone had been living here for a while. Only one neighbor at home. Said the doctor was quiet. Traveled a lot. Neighbor worked late. Got in around 0400. He claims not to have heard a thing until the ambulance woke him up around 0630"

"Her car?"

"Already on its way to the evidence garage at NCIS." DiNozzo scratched his head, and readjusted his cap, "Exactly why is that, Boss?"

Gibbs shot him a look.

"What I mean is, well. She's not military. Why'd the Director say we'd catch this case instead of Metro?"

"Because I volunteered, DiNozzo. Any other questions?"

"No"

"Okay. Get this stuff back to Abby. Let's see if McGee found anything. Then we're going by the hospital to check out the auditorium"

"Heard Palmer say she was hurt pretty bad. She gonna be okay, Boss?" Even Ziva seemed surprised that Tony had asked.

Gibbs took one last look around the small apartment and shook his head, "Don't know".

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abby threw herself into his arms the minute he rounded the corner and stepped into her lab.

"Little looser, Abs" He gently wormed his way out her embrace.

"Sorry. I was just worried. Not about you, really. I mean, I worry about you all of the time because your job is dangerous and you deal with lots and lots of bad guys, but this time I was worried about Ducky 'cause it's his friend and I'm Ducky's friend and you're his friend, and the Director is... and um, I would hate it if one of my friends got hurt and-"

"I'm sure Ducky appreciates that. You called me?"

"Yes, I did!" She grinned at him.

"And I'm guessing that you're going to tell me why?"

"Of course! Have I ever let you down before? Wait, don't answer that!" She turned to her computer. Gibbs reached out and affectionately tugged on one of her pig tails.

"Never, Abby. Tell me that you found something"

"I thought Major Mass Spec did, but he is not working up to his full potential this morning—big disappointment there. Prints on the liquor bottle—bourbon, same brand you drink, oh great one—two sets. One to the liquor store owner and the second to Dr. Murray. But, I ran prints found on the coffee cup in the sink and guess what?"

"You're going to get to the point soon?"

"Gibbs!"

"Just trying to catch the bad guy, Abby."

"Well, said dirt bag left a partial thumb and a perfect index finger on the coffee cup! I ran them through AFIS and we got a hit. James Wooten"

"Good work, Abby"

"Don't say that yet. There's just one little problem"

Jethro rolled his eyes. A complication was _**not**_ what he needed. "And that would be?"

"He's like, dead, Gibbs, or at least that's what the data base says. These are fresh prints. I've heard of 'dead man walking', but they don't leave fresh prints"

"You sure about this?"

"You're doubting me? Gibbs, I'm crushed"

He tugged another pigtail and smiled at her, "Not doubting, Abby. Just didn't need another piece to add to the puzzle"

"I'm really good at puzzles. I'll help you put this one together"

"Countin' on it, Abs. Keep looking." He gave her a faint smile as he left.

* * *

To be Continued…..


	5. Chapter 5 Thinking Out of the Box

**Do No Harm: Chapter 5: Thinking Out of the Box**

**Disclaime****r: **Standard. Don't. Wish I did. If I win the lottery, maybe I can change that.

* * *

The call to Ducky at the hospital wasn't very helpful on either end. Dr. Murray was sleeping and Gibbs was no closer to finding out what had happened.

He ended up where he usually did when a case wasn't going well—in his basement- working on his boat. The repetitive motion usually calmed him and helped him think. Tonight, it only reminded him of the rocking motion he had witnessed in the hospital.

He stepped back from the hull and put his tool on the workbench, reaching for the mug of coffee. He heard the tap of the heels as they began to descend the stairs.

"Jethro?"

"Hey" He looked up and frowned slightly, "Jen. It's late."

"I guessed that you hadn't eaten."

"You probably haven't either."

She held up a bag, "I'll trade you food for bourbon"

"Sounds like a fair trade" He cleared an area on his workbench. "Did you talk to Ducky?"

"Yes. How'd it go at the hospital today?"

He just shook his head. He caught her gaze for a beat; she frowned slightly and started unpacking the food.

"You'll get him, Jethro. I know that. Ducky knows that"

"Appreciate the call to Metro."

"It was the right thing to do. Do you really think she knows who did this to her?"

He shrugged, concentrating instead on the food. She narrowed her eyes just a bit. Reading Jethro's body language had become an art form over the years, a skill at which she was very proficient. They were becoming comfortable with each other again—testing the water. Both were treading lightly.

"I take it he didn't leave anything behind"

"Not really. Abby has stuff from her apartment. She's still running some prints to verify. Auditorium was already wiped clean. Pro, maybe. Metro says rapes in the past six months in this area aren't matching with what we have. Doesn't explain how or if she knew him"

"Sounds too clean for her to have been his only victim. Or-"

"Or what, Jen?"

She took a drink from her jar before answering, "Or if it is just her, maybe Scotland wasn't the _first_ time it happened."

The enormity of that sentence and all of the possible implications stunned them both into silence.

"Ducky can't help her" He finally said.

"At some point, she's going to have to help herself"

They finished the food quietly. After eating, they sat on his basement steps, sipping bourbon.

"I can hear you thinking, Jethro. Out with it" She gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"If it was a repeated assault, why keep it a secret?"

"Guilt? Afraid of what others might think? Maybe she was afraid he would do something worse?"

"What's worse?"

She lifted a brow, "Murder. Although, I think it would be harder to live with the knowledge that he was still out there and might rape me again." She shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe she was protecting someone else"

"That might explain a lot. Jethro, Ducky said that her sister had died. We dig into her past. See what we find"

"We? You want back in the field again, Jen?" He turned and looked at her, slightly amused.

"If it will catch a rapist, then yes! To help Ducky, Jethro. And to help her, too"

She stood and put her empty mug on the step. "It's late. I'd better go. It's good to know that you ate…" She felt herself fumbling for words, "and that you're okay. I know this case is a little more personal than others."

He took his fingers and gently lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She knew her tell would out her if she lied. She knew that lying to him would push him further away. She didn't want to do that anymore.

"Not really"

Jethro saw sadness in her eyes. Sadness and uncertainty. "Stay"

"Jethro, I-"

"Your choice" He gently stroked a finger along her jaw line. Knowing that if the look in her eyes and the hitch in her breathing was any indication, she was fighting the same battle of need that he was. _Sexual release was one thing-the comfort of being held in someone's arms after was the goal._

She lifted her hand and stilled his, pulling it from her face. "Not a good idea for tonight. I do appreciate the offer" She kissed him softly on the lips.

He gently squeezed her hand and let her go.

* * *

Her brain registered that it was morning. Lauren opened her eyes slightly and saw the faint hint of dawn from the window in her hospital room.

_Hospital room!_

She sat up slowly, gingerly using muscles that were cramped and sore. _Damn! Moving hurt. _She used the electronic controls on the bed to assist her to a sitting position. Her hair had fallen loosely to her shoulders and she pulled a hand slowly thorough it. Her shoulders and arms protested. _I can do this. Been here before. It's going to be okay._ _Liar! This should not have happened._ She closed her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. _No! I can't afford to fall apart right now. I'm okay. I'm alive. I can do this_.

Making her way to the bathroom was a chore, but it had to be done. She surveyed the damage in the small mirror over the sink. Her face was relatively untouched—just a slight bruise above her right eye. She had gotten off easy this time. The pain she felt between her legs was her indicator that she hadn't gotten away. Her rational mind came to the forefront. She knew that it was vital that she approach the situation in a clinically detached way_._

_ Just like last time. Every time._ _She was an intelligent woman._ _She could handle this_.

She noted the clean towels and the set of hospital scrubs left, no doubt, by the housekeeping staff. The injuries would heal, and she would go on as if nothing ever happened. Stepping into the shower, she didn't bother removing the hospital gown before turning the tap on and adjusting the temperature to the hottest she could stand it. She needed to get cleaned up; move on. That is what she had always done. _Why should this time be any different?_

* * *

Ducky left the hospital to drive home, shower, change clothes and offer apologies and heartfelt thanks to his mother's sitter. Thankfully, the agency was staffed and could cover for an additional 24 hours. He drove the Morgan quickly through the rapidly filling streets hoping that she would still be sleeping by the time he got back to stand guard.

"Lauren?"

He could see that she had been up at some point. She was now dressed in hospital scrubs and her hair was damp on the pillow. From her position, he doubted that she was sleeping.

"How long have I been here?" She didn't ask what happened. _She didn't need to. They both knew that_.

"Almost 24 hours"

He crossed the few steps and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached for her hand. At his touch, she flinched and pulled it away.

"I will be fine, Dr. Mallard. We are not revisiting the past. I am no longer your medical student. I am a grown woman. And I am fine" She willed the steel and coldness in her voice.

"Tellingl yourself that you are 'fine' is your choice. I won't argue the point with you. We both know the truth"

Her eyes found his in the faint daylight of the room. "I don't need your pity, Doctor. You're not under any obligation to stay"

"That's not why I'm here"

His reply was so simple and honest. She could feel the pressure starting to build in her chest. It ached, threatening to choke her. _ Ducky. The one person she knew cared-and it scared the hell out of her._ "Please go" It was all she could manage to get past her lips.

"You know I can't do that. Tell me who did this. It's the same person, isn't it?"

"Leave it alone, Ducky. Just let it go" It sounded as if it physically pained her to speak.

"I'll not let you pretend that it never happened" His voice was firmer than he wished, but he could feel himself getting angry at her stubborn denial.

"GO!" Her request ripped through the quietness of the room, the anger and anguish combined in a harsh and almost inhuman voice.

He stood and crossed to the door, "I'll not go far". He slipped through the door, closing it behind him.

He stood in the hall, his heart pounding. _Why was he here_? It wasn't pity, he knew that much. He was angry. _Not his obligation_! _Damn, bloody woman! _ He wasn't sure who he should be angry with at the moment. He needed to call NCIS. Find out if they had made any progress on the case. He needed for Jethro and his team to close it—even if the woman behind that door refused to believe there was anything to close. He had made such a mistake in the past. He'd be damned if he was going to do it now.

* * *

"Dr. Lauren Murray" McGee pulled up the information on the plasma for the team to review. If he was surprised that the team had gained a new member, he tried not to show it. After all, the Director had to right to be involved in any NCIS case that she chose. Gibbs didn't look like he was protesting—at least not yet.

"Internal medicine, professor at GW since 2005. Parents both in the military—Dad, Dr. Laurence Murray, US Army. Stationed at Lockbourne Air Force Base in Ohio. Mom worked on the base as a secretary. Both parents killed in an automobile accident in 1976. Leaving Lauren, and her younger sister, Becca as temporary wards of the state"

"No other family to claim them, McGee?" Ziva asked.

"James Wooten and his wife, Agnes. Distant cousins. Both were in and out of prison; Agnes for a string of petty thefts and James for, um," his voice faltered, "assault on a minor. Agnes got out and the girls were placed with her in 1977. Cousin Jimmy gets out February 1978. Agnes, dies two months after that"

"Leaving him alone with two little girls. I so do not like where this is going" Tony grimaced under the equal glare from Gibbs and the Director.

"Jimmy and the girls moved to Michigan in 1980. Lauren was an honors student, went to Ohio State on an academic scholarship. Medical school in St. Andrews in Scotland was paid for by a grant from the Worthington Foundation. Finished with honors at Mt. Sinai in New York City"

"A fellow Buckeye! Gotta love that part"

"Anything from the attack in 1990?" Gibbs asked, after shooting Tony another glare.

"Records clerk wasn't very helpful. Paper records lost in a storage facility fire in 1991. Did track down a police report with some help from one of Ducky's contacts. It confirms the attack, but since no complaint was filed, kind of a dead end there, Boss"

"Her sister, McGee?"

"Becca Murray. Definitely took at different career path than her big sister"

"We all can't be mighty brains. Then cool people would have no one to torment. Ring any bells, Probie?" Tim shot him a withering stare.

"Below average student. Arrested a few times for solicitation. Was found on March 18th, 1995, in an alley, outside of a bar in Ontario, Canada. Death ruled a suicide. Overdose on heroin"

"Where is this Cousin Jimmy now?" Gibbs asked.

"Dead. Heart attack" Tim continued to type on his keyboard, "That's kind of strange"

"What, McGee?"

"Pulling up the death certificate now"

The document came on the plasma. "It lists date of death as January 25th, 1990. Detroit, Michigan"

"Three days after she was attacked in Scotland, Boss. Could still be him. Flew there. Did the deed. Flys back. Of course, being dead is a good alibi for this time"

"That's not it, Tony" Tim protested, "I want you to look who _signed_ the death certificate."

All eyes went to the plasma as Tim zoomed in on the signature of the certifying physician: Dr. L. Murray.

"Ducky says she was in Scotland with him. How could she sign a death certificate in the States?"

"That's the strange part, Tony"

"Her father was a physician, too. First name begins with 'L'. Could be a coincidence, yes?"

"Not working on two points, Ziva. One, Dr. Dad died in 1976, and two, we don't believe in coincidence."

"But we do believe in bad luck and bad penmanship on the part of physicians. And since Rule # 8 says "Don't assume", I'm going to call the Michigan Department of Vital Statics, track down the original death certificate and follow up to make sure how many L. Murray's had an active medical license in 1990" Tim picked up his telephone and began dialing.

Ziva and Tony looked to Gibbs who was currently in a staring match with the Director. Non-verbal communication flew back and forth. Gibbs broke eye contact first.

"McGee. Passport records. I want to know every time either sister or Cousin Jimmy left the country from 1985 to now. DiNozzo, David with me!"

"Where we headed, Boss?"

"To the hospital. Time for Dr. Murray to answer a few questions"

"Gibbs" The Director's voice stopped him and he turned slowly. The look in her eyes told him what she couldn't say aloud. _Be gentle_.

"I got it." He gave her a semi-smile before turning back to his slightly confused team.

"What are you waiting for? Forget where the elevator is? Move it!" He barked.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6 Questions

**To Do No Harm  
Chapter 6: Questions**

**Disclaimer: **All hail Paramount, CBS… and whoever else happens to own a piece of the REAL pie.

* * *

"Jethro. Ziva. Tony. I must say that I'm surprised to see you. Pleasantly, of course. Has there been a break in the case?" Ducky looked up from his chair in a small nook with a simple table-not far from where he broken a confidence by telling Jethro of Lauren's past.

"I guess you could say that, Duck. Where's Dr. Murray?"

"Just around in the corner. Her room number is 517. Is something amiss, Jethro?" Ducky had seen that look in Gibbs eye before, and admittedly, it made him uncomfortable to think that Lauren would be on the receiving end of it.

"Don't know yet. Need to ask her a few questions."

The doctor stood from the chair, and in a manner quite uncharacteristic and defensive, firmly stated. "She's being a bit bull headed this morning. I don't think today is a good day for an interrogation"

Gibbs placed a warm hand on the other man's shoulder, understanding his need to protect. "Just some questions, Duck. Not an interrogation." He motioned to Ziva. "Officer David, make sure that Dr. Murray is okay if we come in, will ya?"

"Yes, Gibbs" She made her way down the hall.

Ducky, cooled, but stood his ground, "Jethro, far be it from me to interfere in an investigation, but I really am concerned that forcing her to talk right now would possibly do more harm than good. She's a bit unbalanced at the moment. What are you expecting her to tell you?"

"How about we start with how she signed a death certificate on her supposed "guardian" in January of 1990 when she was in Scotland with you, Doctor Mallard."

"That's impossible!"

"Well, then you won't mind if she clears it up for us, will you?"

"That may be a problem, Gibbs" Ziva was walking rapidly down the hall towards them.

"Why's that?"

"Dr. Murray is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" They arrived at the room as a group. Ducky entered first, moving to the bathroom to check.

"Gone. As in no longer here"

"I can see that Ziva. Where in the hell did she go? When did you see her last?" He turned to Ducky.

"Less than twenty minutes ago. We had a disagreement and she asked me to leave. I, well, I just walked down the hall a bit to clear my head."

"She slipped past you" Gibbs deduced.

"It's not like I was expecting it! The bloody woman wasn't under arrest or surveillance. She's not thinking clearly. She's angry. I doubt if she has gotten very far"

"DiNozzo, check at the nurse's desk. Ziva, call Security and have them monitor the exits"

"What will you do when you find her, Jethro?"

"You said she wasn't thinking clearly, right?"

"In my personal and professional opinion: No, she's not. I don't understand the confusion regarding this death certificate, but I can assure you that she is not involved."

"Then let's find her," Gibbs tried to reassure him with his voice, " and we can ask. Someone did attack her. He's still out there. If nothing else, we need to know that she's safe."

"Nada at the nurses' desk, Boss. No one saw a patient in a gown making a run for it"

"Security have blocked the exits and are discretely identifying all persons who attempt to leave the building." Ziva looked up after finishing her call.

"Tell them to look for a woman in scrubs. She showered and changed this morning" Ducky looked up and shrugged, "I never thought anything of it until now"

"Look for a woman in scrubs. In a hospital?" DiNozzo snorted, "That's like trying to find the man in the bowler hat."

"Bowler hat? Ducky did not say she was wearing a hat, Tony"

"No, Zee-vah! C'mon, the "Thomas Crown Affair". Pierce Brosnan. High end art thief. All the cops think they have him cornered when he's returning a piece of stolen art to the museum. He's dressed in a trench coat and a bowler hat so you'd think he'd be easy to find, right? Problem is, he's hired like twenty other guys to wear the exact same thing and-"

Gibbs just glared.

"Sorry, Boss. My point is that 70% of the people in this building are probably women in scrubs."

They all took a moment to look around them. Of the ten people currently at the nurses' station and in the hall wheeling patients to and from tests, all were but one were indeed in scrubs.

"Then why are you still standing here, DiNozzo? Find her!"

DiNozzo and Ziva both took off in different directions. Gibbs turned to Ducky, "You know her, Duck. Where do you think she would go?"

"She teaches here. She works here. If anyone knows where to find a hiding place of solace and solitude, she would know it. I, on the other hand, do not!" He threw up his hands and stalked off down the last hallway.

Clearly frustrated, Gibbs forced himself to smile at the unit clerk, "Please page Dr. Lauren Murray, STAT". He nodded in appreciation as the woman picked up the phone.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7 Hide and Seek

**Do No Harm  
Chapter 7: Hide and Seek**

**Disclaimer: Standard "Don't, but I wish I did"  
**

* * *

Lauren reasoned with herself that she wasn't running. _Not exactly_. She just needed to get out of that room. The conversation between her and Ducky replayed in her mind. She hadn't wanted to push him away. She would have liked to have been able to find comfort in his embrace. Seeking that, however, would be admitting to need. And needing was a weakness that she couldn't afford. She wanted a place to gather her thoughts, and to decide where to go and what to do. Slipping hospital security wasn't difficult and using them to help her wasn't either. She knew Vigo, the night shift guard who was retiring in a few months, would help her. Getting a ride would not be a problem.

The memorial had offered solitude before. That is what she sought now. Solitude. Another word for being alone. _She wondered, not for the first time, if that was how her life was meant to be._

* * *

The search at the hospital yielded no results. It was hard to tell between Gibbs and Ducky who was more frustrated.

Tony watched the interaction between the two men with bemusement_. It was so unlike Ducky to get rattled—at least about someone who was still breathing. Definitely something to discuss with Abby later. _

"Think it's time to call in the geek squad, Boss? McGee could triangulate her cell phone. If she has it on her, it might give us a clue"

"Do it!"

Tony smiled while hitting # 8 on his speed dial, "Hey, McGruff! Turn to that crime sniffing computer of yours and see if you can get a fix on the GSP signal from Dr. Murray's phone. Call me"

Minutes later, Tony's phone rang. "Got her, Tony. 1850 West Basin Dr. That's the FDR Memorial."

Ducky gathered his coat and prepared to join them, but Gibbs stopped him. "We might have better luck if you sit this one out. Go back to NCIS. I'll call you"

He could read the indecision in the ME's eyes, but the reassuring hand that he placed on Ducky's shoulder helped him acquiesce to his request.

"What will you do when you find her?"

"Talk. I promise. I'll make sure she's safe. I'll bring her back to NCIS"

"I'll hold you to that"

"Ever lied to you before, Duck?"

"Never when you knew how much it mattered." The two men locked eyes briefly before Ducky replied, "I'll await your call"

* * *

Lauren loved it here. The FDR Memorial spanned over 7 acres, but it seemed smaller than that. It was tastefully sectioned into four rooms; each reflecting a bit of FDR's presidency. It was the water that she liked best. She found the sound of the waterfalls soothing; enjoying their ability to block out extraneous noise and the unsettled thoughts that crowded her head. At this time, there were few tourists about. She found a corner and sat in the sun, soaking up its warmth, allowing it to work with the sound of the falling water to calm her.

The sensation that someone was behind her was a bit unsettling. Probably just a tourist seeking a bit of direction. At least that is what she thought until they leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Never run little rabbit. When will you ever learn?"

Her green eyes widened in shock as she looked at the man who had haunted her for 40 years. She didn't-couldn't-speak.

A lifetime of alcohol, drugs and unhealthy living had taken its toll on James Wooten. He had not aged well—easily looking ten years older than he actually was. Somehow, he had retained his strength.

"We have a little unfinished business to attend to". His firm had on her arm pulled Lauren to her feet, her terrified eyes telling him that she would be unlikely to make a scene. He loved the power that he still held over her. His grip was vice like, but to the casual observer, it looked as if he was merely steering the woman through the maze and towards the exit. If anyone noticed anything amiss, they were not going to interfere.

Safely away from the small group, he pushed her roughly into an unlocked cleaning closet. His hands immediately went to her breasts—squeezing them tightly and making her bite her lips to suppress the groan of pain she felt as her bruised back hit the rear of the closet.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Please, no." She begged softly, "I'll do whatever you want. I just can't"

"Can't!" In anger, he shoved her head against the concrete wall. "I left before we were through… you know I never do that"

She felt her mind tunneling back, trying to beat a hasty retreat from the reality that she knew was coming. She could hear him fumbling in the dark with his pants and the panic started to set in.

"I can give you more money. No one will look for you. You can get away"

Her offer fell on deaf ears. He pulled her close and whispered, "Not until I get what I came for, little rabbit"

His hand came up around her throat, and she struggled one more time. _No! Her mind begged. Not again!_

Gibbs pulled the sedan into the parking lot. A few scattered vehicles were there. A tour bus was just starting to unload its first passengers of the morning. He scanned the parking lot; nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he heard the scream from inside the memorial. Then he starting running; Tony and Ziva right behind him.

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
